Kharathian Orcs
Kharathian Orcs are the most savage of the specie, their skin pigment ranging from light shade of crimson to dark red, and are the second largest orc race. They remain true to the savage worship of the Daemonic Gods, and frequently use the other orc subspecies as slaves and sacrifices. These orcs are most prone to violent outbursts and berserker rages, led by their constant bloodlust. They also use armour the most, seemingly unburdened by the weight. Kharathian orcs also have patches of dark fur cover their arms and legs, and the longest tusks. They often scarr their flesh to show their devotion to the Daemon of War, and use branding as well. Their weapons are not elaborate, as it doesn't matter to them as long as it gets the job done : kill and make it as gruesome and bloody as possible. Blood tattoos are used as a form of decoration of rank. Kharathian Orcs are the least divided, having only several clans as opposed to the dozens of Steppe Orc clans. They prefer hazardous areas and mountain canyons, which they fortify to the point of being virtually impenetrable. Their hierarchy is simple : strenght decides the warlord. That is why the leader of a Kharathian Orc clan is often the largest of his clan. While these clans are the most zealous of the orcs, they maintain that the only way to worship Kharath is to spill blood in his name ; hence, they are known to attack unprovoked, slaughter, and rape their way through the other orc settlements. Society It is often debates amongst explorer, adventurer and soldier alike ; which orc is the most savage and ruthless. Without any shadow of doubt, it can be said that it is a Kharathian orc. For these orcs, to spill blood and endure pain is not a choice : it is a way of life, a way to celebrate their allegiance to the Daemon of War. Ruthless, savage, cruel and dangerous have indeed all been used to describe this terrible warrior culture. Kharathian orcs grow up around war and weapons – it is in their nature, and their children are given armaments as soon as they can walk. Every male orc of the clan must serve in the militaristic hordes ; as long as they prove that they are worthy of the honor of spreading the influence of Kharath. This is determined by one of the several rites in their culture ; rite of bloodshed. The rites are observed either by an experienced warrior, a chieftain or a warlord – should the adolescent prove worthy, they are given a simple weapon, usually a stone axe or a club, and thrown into the fires of war. From then on, they have to rely on themselves and their instincts to survive and move up the hierarchy, which also means getting weapons and armour ( usually by stealing or looting it from numerous raids ). Females have no place in Kharathian clans other than to produce offspring, and are held in one specific location, usually a breeding cave or hut. The fertility of the female, as well as how many male offspring has she produced, sets her worth in the clan ; while she is usually assigned to the leader of that clan and placed as a matriach, in other cases warriors will compete for the right to mate with her in bloody tournaments in which the warlord himself participates. Incest is common within the clan, as these orcs care not for family bonds, which can, in frequent cases if the clan stagnates, result in mentally impaired offspring. These are either killed early on, or allowed to join ranks as vanguard suicide soldiers. Kharathian orcs are also infamous for their slave raids, capturing them either for the rites of bloodshed, or rarely, for trade. Rulership The hierarchy of Kharathian orcs is simple, yet most complex for that of the orcs ; the most fanatical and strong orc is made warlord over a clan. Warlords are the best combatans of a particular clan – with most completed blood rites. They don the best looted armour, preside over raided treasures, and use the best weapons available to the clan. Every Kharathian clan is divided into raiding parties. The raider masters direct those parties, which don't have a limit for members, but usually consist of a little over two dozen orcs. All raiding parties form a war host, which is led by the warlord. While technically not part of the command structure, the savage warrior-devotees of Kharath govern a lot of awe amongst these orcs. They are often those who bellow out orders to the lesser brutes that charge head first into battle, and oversee the blood rites of clans.